


What If ?...

by BlueConverse



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Beelzebub Has a Penis (Good Omens), Beelzebut happy to respond, Bottom Gabriel, Existential Crisis, F/M, Gabriel has a penis, Gabriel has many questions, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), M/M, Micheal, Sandalphon - Freeform, Violence, With happy ending, they're jerks, top Beelzebub, uriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueConverse/pseuds/BlueConverse
Summary: Gabriel is lost after the stop of the Armagedon. He wants explaination and doesn't feel safe anymore.He has a many questions and nobody to answer it. But what if they were one person willing to respond ?





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel wants explainations. That why he came all by himself to meet this stupid angel who successed to trick him, the Archangel fucking Gabriel.  
He didn’t said to the other Archangels his plan. He didn’t wants to explain with a presentation and point by point to a suspicious Micheal and an angry Uriel, without mentionning Sandalphon who wasn’t the most intelligent Archangel when itw as about talking. 

The more he stay in heaven the more he feel a threat, a thing growing against him, pushing him in his retranchement. Gabriel couldn’t find any proofs of that by he feel it in his Grace, something was wrong and he know he was the target.

After all those unfortunate events, Gabriel knew someone was going to pay for this but he was thinking about Aziraphale or his friend even Hell. Nonetheless he understand his mistake when all angels were slowly turning their back to him. They were all polite and doing their work but he felt it like a blade in his stomach, even more when he realise it also came from the other Archangels. 

He was the fool in a court full of frustration. And know he was standing in front of the Aziraphale’s bookshop. The sky was gery and rain start to fall hardly on him. Is it a sign God ? Thought Gabriel. He was also thinking about his next rendezvous with a certain person, an important one. The Archangel push the front door with force and slam it after getting in. He was wet and he didn’t like this state.

The bookshop was silent. Gabriel was wondering if the bookshop was really open or if Aziraphale was naive enough to let it open ? It doesn’t matter after all. He walk around and look those dusty books. They were so important for the angel yet it was just paper and ink, create by humans, it couldn’t be precious. Taking one book in his hand, he was wondering why these being writte like that, all these informations. 

Suddenly Gabriel’s attention was bring back by a noise. It was a muffle, inaudible for human’s ears but not Archangel’s. Without notice it, he keep the book in the pocket of his large lavender vest. At the same time, Gabriel walk throught the library, another noise. Yes, it was defenitively from upstaire. 

A quick miracle and the Archangel was on the first floor. What he wasn’t prepare for was the scene. Gabriel blink few times because througt a half open door, the only thing he could see was Aziraphale moaning loadly as Crowley took him by behind. In commun words, the two entities were fucking and Gabriel’s inexistant breath was taken away in this brutal realisation.

Faster thane ver, he slap his finger and he was for the second time of the night, under a cold London’s rain. But this time he was greatful, many questions join his first ones and his brain seems to be on fire by then. So demon and angel can fornicate without explosing ? Good to know.

Gabriel was walking on the street of Soho, lost in his thoughts, he was wondering. Wondering many many things and it was the first time an archangel make supposition. And what if ?...

An alarme was know buzzing on his pocket, quickly Gabrie took what he know to be his phone. A look on the screen and he swear. Four messages already and all from the same personn. He was late and he have to digest the information from earlier, he couldn’t present himself in this state. He was pityful. 

He tried to compose himself and snape his finger, he have to find a good excuse when he get there. The Archangel turn and he was a the point of rendezvous.

\- You’re late.

He opens his mouth but the icy look he knows so well was already on him.

\- It’s the firt time you’re late Gabriel.

For know, Gabriel was wondering how to lie to Lord Beelzebub, the Prince of Hell, Lord of Flies.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Oh that, yeah, simple urgent matter in heaven you know. Archangels and angels, angelic work all those things. Reply Gabriel, hadding movements with his arms.  
Why did he do that ? Know Beelzebub was plissing their eyes. It was definitely not a good sign. 

Few month ago, he called the Prince of Hell just for formalities. They had to figure out the trick used by the traitors. They had armies on fury and nobody to help them to understand the stop of the War. Was it a part of the plan after all ? Were they trick in this all goal ?

But what was purpose ? What was the moral ? Gabriel couldn’t understand and in some ways wouldn’t understand. Beelzebub became the only one who seems to undersand him. They would not say it but Gabriel saw in their eyes. Their beautiful eyes, when was the first time he had this adjective about them ? After all itw as just an other question. They were cutting through his grace, not painfully, quite the opposite. They were cutting all those buzzing thought and replace it with nothing, just the present moment.

He looked forward to their next meeting, their next call with a frenesy he doesn’t have before. He wasn’t the same archangel, all this none war had change him in a way he doesn’t like. He was no longer the master of himself and feel his control over other slip slowly. That why Beelzebub became important, they were a fix point, someone who remaine unchanged. He learn to like their glacial look, their stability, their flegme. 

\- Rain in your office ? Beelzebub crossed their arms, they were leaning against a wall but raise on their feet.  
Gabriel look at himself. He was soaking, his hair hadn’t any of their grace and he was kina cold. He just doesn’t know if itw as beacause he felt Beelzebub suspicious or because of the rain. Maybe both. 

In a instant, the Lord of Flies was in front of him. Grasping his light scarf, they make him bend to his height. Beelzebub lean lightly his head on the Archangel’s neck. His grace was fuzzing and his mortal and celestial heart stop at the same time. Gabriel wanted to grab any part of the prince but he couldn’t move. 

Gabriel felt their breath while they were humming and that send shivers down his spine. Was it the moment ? The moment to make en effort ? Before he could respond to this question, the lips of the fallen angel were close to his ear :

\- You know what you smell like Gabriel ? Their breath was hot and forbidden on his skin. You smell like lies and book. 

No matter how high he was, he feel so little compared at Beelzebub. They had him and he didn’t know how to make it.

\- What are you saying ? I don’t lie I’m an archangel after all. He smile one of his bright and false smile, plissing his eyes to Beelzebub.

\- Then what’s that ? They said and taking the book he had in his pocket. They show it to Gabriel who was Gaping whil they raised their eybrows. You’re a bad liar Archangel, and you lie twice, to me, the Prince of Hell. I’m not a junior you know, sin are my speciality. And you ave something in your mind, something unangelic I feel it Gabriel.

They tighten their grip on his scarf and even if he still wet he could feel warm getting in every spore of his skin. 

\- Don’t lie to me another time Gabriel, the consequences will be terrible

He gulped and open and close his mouth, eyes locked on Beelzebub. He wish he could lean on something or just sit. Gently, he reach for their hand. They were strangly smooth for a demon he thought. He took their thin hands and looked away, he couldn’t bare this icy look. They didn’t say anything, they were waiting. 

\- I, I can’t, I don’t know where to start, all those thing, the war, the angry angels. I’m not myself anymore. I have so many questions and they keep coming in my mind. I don’t know what is my purpose and I hate to be like that in front of you, it’s pathetic I have to be in control and those thought…

He stop when he fell their hands gripping with strengh his hands. He didn’t look them but the burning of their glare was present on him. So many emotions, emotions he didn’t want to have, he wwasn’t suppose to have them, he could fell for that. 

\- You think too much Gabriel. They whisper, their voice almost kind.

\- About you, I think about you, You’re always on my mind, I don’t like those thought, they parasite me. Groan Gabriel, he found his bravery and look right into their eyes, he reject their hand but Beelzebub’s face stay the unchanged, motioneless. How is it even possible ? How can I think about a demon. I’m the Archangel fucking Gabriel ! He pest

\- Because I’m the Prince of the fucking Hell. 

With that answer they cupped forcly his jaws and make him lean. Without time to protest, two lips crush violently on Gabriel’s. Questions seems to fade for seconds or hours. This kiss was messy but it doesn't matter, it was knew and welcomed. Beelzebub cut the kiss with has much force at they started it. 

\- I said that if you lie to me another time they will be consequences, you didn't listen. 

And Beelzebub snap their fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel opens his eyes but all he saw was unatural light. It burnt his eyes and immediatly shut them. A slap across his face made him open them once again.

-You slept enought Gabriel.

He blink and reconized this cold tone. Micheal was standing in front of him with a dark look print on his face. Gabriel’s eyes were wide open, gaping he search his word but he didn’t had the time to make a sentence before a second slap hit him hard on the other jaw.  


Dizzy with all this inabitual violence, Gabriel was trying to cope with all those informations. He was back in heaven and it wasn’t a good news. He notice that his hands were restrain by ropes in a chair. 

The Archangels were forming a circle around him, as he was a show or a monster. He could know that because of their look. He knew from before that they weren’t cherub and more war soldiers but they were supposed to be an exemple, to spread love and understanding. He know that was a joke, he doesn’t question God word but how they, Archangels, choose to spread it. He always thought that was the right way. All his existence he was said that emotions league to sin and demons. That why angels were so pragmatic, even him was always forcing expressions and smiles. It was a way to demonstrate he was in control.  


But he wasn’t at this moment. Gabriel became the traitor. 

\- You know why you’re here ? 

He didn’t answer and like a hurricane, Uriel grab him by the collar and make him look them, almost droping the chair and himself on the floor. He wasn’t afraid, just disapointed. 

\- I repeat, you know why you’re here Gabriel, the perfect Gabriel, the rightous leader, the light of God ? Gabriel could see the myriad of golden sparckles of Uriel’s eyes getting flames.

\- I don’t know in the slightest. Greeted Gbariel betwenn his teeth.

He sustains his sight without even blincking or moving. Uriel’s face distorded in a strage ways between anger and something else, maybe fear ? 

\- Enought ! 

Micheal voice snapped in the air like a whip. The archangel stood up fired a violent punch in Gabriel face before walking away. Gabriel’s vision was blurring but he stay proud. The other archangel were considering him and take a moement to talk between them. The prisoner didn’t mind them and observed the room while his mind was elsewhere.  


He didn’t remember anything beside being with Beelzebub and then disseapear. Just a tiny detail that hurt him than every punch in the galaxy : the Prince of Hell snapping their finger. So that what was the « terrible consequences » about, sell him to his brothers for being a sinner. It must be funny for themto seem him like this at the mercy of the enemys.

\- Gabriel, we didn’t wanted to end like this, but it must be done. We can’t risk another failure in heaven.

All other archangals were nodding and aggreing with Micheal’s speech. Gabriel didn’t even look at them, he had a slight smile in defiance. Nothing didn’t really matter, he knew he will fall for every sin or reasons being worth enough. He look at them almost bored and disappointed.

\- Get on with it « brother », cut my wings, let me fall for your pleasure. I don’t know what you’re talking about but I know I can’t do a single think to make you change your mind. 

He turn away his head and fix a point. All he can think was Beelzebub. He hate them for what they did but deep down, he realize it wasn’t true at all. Those stupid emotions keep coming through his grace and all his spirit. He trusted them and all he got for return was sadness and a torture mind. His bitter smile was only about the thought that he will confront them again when he fall.

Micheal grabs his chin forcefully to make him look her. 

\- You’re sure you don’t know ? You betrayed us ! You keep hiding things from us, doing your little conspirations and investigation on your own. You thought I wouldn’t notice ? I’m not a fool Gabriel. Your grace is getting darker and I had noticed that from the first traitor. 

Her eyes might be blue but were not convencing him, not like those icy blue one he knew too well. Those eyes that pierce your soul just by one glare, even with etrnity to try, Micheal’s eyes will not pass the surface of his soul. That was an honor reserved for one person only. 

\- I just wanted to spare you extra work. I failed to kill Aziraphale itw as only just I fix my mistakes. Gabriel’s hand were becoming sore because of the rope but he have a perfect vision of those hand on Micheal neck at this moment.

\- Lie. Since you’re failure you are trouble and your work his barely done and you the angel cause does not mean anything to you anymore.

\- The angle cause ?! Hear yourself Micheal ! Exlaimed Gabriel. The Armaghedon had beaan stop, we failed to kill the traitors on the both side do I have to mention that the kid had defeat his father ? It’s over, God made it clear enought don’t you see ? If you still have faith, retreat. 

Micheal, Uriel and Sandalphon were chocked. The silent fall in the room and seems to embrace every inch of it. Gabriel looked at them with hope, maybe there was still hope. 

\- Sandalphon, now. Simply reply Uriel with an unaffacted voice.

In no time, Sandaphon was on Gabriel. He always had this fondness for violence and brutallity. Gabriel awlays find this odd but never complain as he did his job. Now, maintained on the floor, with headache from the projection and a smily Sandalphon over him, he think by twice. The archangel open his mouth to protest but his word were blown away by a keen pain in the neck. Unable to speack, all he could do was trying to breathe .  


With calm steps, the two other archangels approached him. His nail were grippind the wood of the chair, the pain wouldn’t go and was worse second by second.

\- You see, when you was doing your little things, we relly tried to solve the case of the traitor. We came with a theory unfortunnaly we couldn’t test this theory on angels, to dangerous and not on a demon, effects are none on them. So, you’re the first to participate physically to this theory.

With those words, Micheal get on her knees, next to the face of Gabriel and laid her arm. She took the object on Gabriel’s neck and sink deep with all her force. The archangel scream for the first time of his long life. Something was off, the pain was unbeareable but it was wrong. His grace was moving all throught body and he ripped the chair in half. 

Before he could move, the three archangel miracle him on a wall with chain. They were burning his flech but all he could feel was the pain from his neck, it was spreading all over his body and manipulating his power.

\- As Aziraphale was immune to hellfire, we asked ourselves, how was that possible ? Then we test several theory but none of them seem to be realisable. At the end it still one theory/ What if the exposeition to the demon made Aziraphale immune to hellfire ? He certainly had a bad influence on him and Aziraphale had absorbed the sins of Crowley. So he is not a demon but he’s powerfull enough to resist our weapon. And that the interesting part…

At those words, the three of them sported a sadistic smiled. Dark spots were dancing in Gabriel’s eyes. Micheal’s hand reach his jaws and almost caress it.

\- We took a demon and took all his sin, it wasn’t that easy I conceive, but at the end we succed in the obtention of an impressive quantity and miracle it in a liquid to a better result and obsortion. You see, we don’t have time to pair you with a demon and see how it works so we concentrate 6000 years of sin to make it easier, so we can see rapidly how it affects you. It could kill you or make you stronger like Aziraphale. Be sure that if this theory woks, I will make you fall hard and fast Gabriel.

Micheal released his jaw and stood up. Gabriel wasn’t sure what was real or not. He felt like paralized and powerless. They took evreything from him, even his last drop of faith. All of this was a lie, maybe it was nightmare, he hoped so but the syringue keep it real. His grace was poisened, it goes throught him like some deadly colorant in water. 

\- We will check on you in the morning, sleep well dear. Uriel voice was honeyed and Gabriel shivers even more.  


Sandalphon laught and they disappear in the air. Gabriel was left alone with his thoughts. His face was twisted with pain and he had nothing to do with the beauty he was known for. With his last forces, he tried to draw the chains but it was vain. All it does was to burn even more his wrists and ankles. It was made with some demonic iron for sure.

He never picture his death like that. The image he had was more heroic at a battle, slaying the enemies. This would made him laught if could, he had been betrayed both by his brothers and his cursed love, which was also the said enemy. Now that he was at the gate of death, he could admit it. There was more than strong feelings for them, for their unseffurable existance and those evils maners. 

Gabriel closed his eyes. His mind was slidding in the unknown and the darkness. He devide to let it go and ceased the fight. All his celestial and physical body were screaming by the sight of his grace. His arm were falling, only held by the chains, his chin was touching his torso.

In the silence of the room, the light were flickering and the atmoshere became gloomy. Gabriel, on the edge of unconsciousness heard firm steps comming in his direction.  


The archangel’s fear was immediatly stopped by a hand on his jaw, it was burning but in welcomed way. Supporting his chin, the fingers were smaller and thinner than his, gracious. 

\- Stay with me, Gabriel.

With a small smile, the Messenger of God finally gave up and joined the obscurity in a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here my third chapter, sorry I took more time to add it. Thank you very much for your kudos and comments, that warm my heart ! Don't worry the smutty his for chapter 4 ! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

\- It’s not a time to sleep, idiot

Beelzebub was keeping a bloody Gabriel in their arms. He was not really heavy but that was not that who worried the Prince of Hell. This stupid Archangel was always the best to run into problems after problems. They remember how he screwed about delivering the message to Mary, she was in a « compromising » position with Joseph when Gabriel showed up and talked to her like nothing was happening. Beelzebub had not laugh like this in centuries and will always remember the horrors in the face of the two humans.

And know, he was lying in their bed, almost dead from suffer. The suffer was not corporal, the things they did to him had attacked his proper essence and grace which was the most dangerous for an angel. They know angel didn’t breath, but they can see, his essence sleeping away from Gabriel’s corporal body.  
There was something else, all his essence was replaced by something really dark, even for a demon, like a mix between ancient demon energy and falling angel spirit. Something to not mix together thought Beelzebub.   
But as they said to Gabriel before, they were not the Prince of Hell for nothing. They were standing near him, harms crossed behind their back. They knew the process but they didn’t did it on someone before. Plus, it was prohibited in Hell. Screw the rules, yes Beelzebub wait a long time to see the archangel being a fallen or defiled but not in this way, even for a demon that was an horrifying way.  
\- Enough thinking. Whispered Beelzebub to themself.   
They snapped fingers and Gabriel was naked before them. In other times they would have be pleased but there was no time for it. Kneeling near Gabriel, they touch his torso and a shiver traveled the both entities. He was alive, it was a start. They scan Gabriel’s body, he was almost translucent and his brighteness was turning in an old gray. Pragmatic as always, Beelzebub concentrated all they essence to take away all the darkness inhabiting the archangel’s body. Even inconscious, Gabriel screamed from the pain. The Prince of Hell wasn’t paying attention, it was for saving him. All the wounds slowly disappeared. 

It feel like hours and hours before the last wound disapeared. Beelzebub had used all their energy and hadn’t felt tired like this before. Gabriel was trembling but didn’t wake up. They were nervous, did they really succed ? Why the processus didn’t worked ? They checked all his body but he was cured, so why his body wasn’t bright again ? It seems like Gabriel wasn’t fighting anymore.

\- Wake up you idiot ! They were standing again and were looking Gabriel’s face in hope but nothing happens 

The last sacrifice for a demon 

\- I don’t know if you can hear me but you better come back, I didn’t do what I did for nothing fucking archangels ! What are you wainting for ? 

They had took Gabriel by the shoulders and were shaking him to force him wake up. His eyes were still closed. Powerless, Beelzebub let go and instead pass a hand in the past always perfect hair of Gabriel. He was an asshole but their asshole, he couldn’t die like this, not on their proper bed.  
Do it. The last sacrifice for a demon. 

They will never know if that was someone who talked to them or their inner voice but they gently cup the archangel’s face. Slowly, with a kindeness they didn’t know they had, Beelzebub closed the distance to lean on archangel’s ear :  
\- And with this kiss, I sealed my love.  
And they leave a chaste kiss on Gabriel’s lips. Everything turned white and for the first time in all the history, the Prince of Hell was giving something to someone, something they were not sure they still have : Sentiments.  
They were giving their strengh to the Archangels and tried to transmit it all those torturus and filled with all the strange way cared about him, the kind of thoughts the Prince of Hell should not have.   
Gabriel opens his eyes and take a deep breath like he was returning from the deads. Beelzebub couldn’t repress a sly smile. The archangel was looking in all directions, panicked and feverish.   
\- Welcome back idiot.

Gabriel stopped froze and star right at Beelzebub. His face whas pale and his eyes wet, his hair were not so perfect now and it was looked like a crazy man at this moment. 

\- You, it was you.   
Beelzebub kept his little smile and tried to take Gabriel’s hand but he retreated back in bed. What was happening ? It was like he was afraid of them. Well, that was a first.

\- What’s stupid thing is in your mind now ?

Gabriel had a little laught and that was not a pleasant one.

\- You left me to the other archangels, they tortured me you know ? Of course you know and what’s next ? You bring me here to finished the job don’t you ? All this little game we had, the game of the Cat and the Mice was certainly fun for you. Let me close to you, make me having feels for you just to have me under your cup like a little toy just to crash me the right moment.

Beelzebub let him spit his rage. They saw many thing pass in his eyes, pain, sadness, wrath and trahison. They stared right at him, feeling the anger fill them. He was exhausted and still had the power to complaining. Exasperate, the demon took a last step and slap with all their force the archangel. At least he was quite and look bluffed.

\- If a knew you will be such a freacking idiot, I would not healed you. 

Gabriel was know surprised and suspicious. Beelzebub’s mouth writhed with a grimace and step on the bed to be on top of Gabriel. With a forcefull grip they took the chin of Gabriel and make him look at them.

\- I save you archangel, I took of the spine in you neck and bring you here. I burnt my bare feet on your bloody heaven’s consacred ground and bring you here. I had to hide myself from my demons to help you not fucking die. 

They were now holding his neck and he whimper at the sensation. Beelzebub was themself again, a demon with bad intentions.

\- It took my hours to absorb the demon enrgy from your essense and my energy. You didn’t wake up, you were saved but still inconscious. I had to do the sacrifice, do you hear me ? The most forbidden thing to do in Hell, the most unforgivable. 

Their hands were slowly travelling down his body and Beelzebub follow the hard line of the sight of him with envy. Gabriel was silencious but his stare was also on Beelzebub hands. The Prince feel all the shivers and that make them smile. 

\- Do you understand Gabriel, what I’ve been throught to keep you ? 

The archangel didn’t respond but sucked in his breath when those diabolic hand slowly open his muscular thights. He feel lost in sensation, he was tired but so excited at the same time. When he was unconscious His purple eyes meet the icy one and everything stop.  
\- It… wasn’t a dream ? 

Beelzebub didn’t stop looking him and only cup his ass with know an hungry smile.   
\- As real as what going to happens know. Do you consent Archangel ?  
He didn’t know what to think anymore, he didn’t even know if he was dreaming or if he was dead. Beelzebub’s words were still echoin in his mind. The grip on his ass was more forcefull and he came back to reality. The Prince of Hell was standing naked and splendid at wearing the bare darkness for only clothe. How could he resist ?  
\- Yes.   
Beelzebub bring him to them and push in him with one powerful trust. Gabriel reject his head back and closed his eyes with a silent scream. He was overmeld by sensations, it hurts but that was so good, he was alive again. The deon was trusting again and again roughly in him and it made him grab the demon’s back.  
The Prince of Hell was exulting. It was a beautiful price they had here. They tightens their grip on the archangel’s hips. He had the most delicious moans and they were drinking them right at the source.   
\- Look at me Gabriel  
The archangel opens his eyes slowly to look Beelzebub. They were so superb and they make him feel so good. He know nit was a sin but he couldn’t care less at this moment, all his grace was moving so fast and reaching for the demon to possess him. He was wet from all this agitation and so hard down there. It was the first time he had an erection and that thing was really trobbing for now. The Prince bend over the archangels, increasing the pressure in him. Gabriel almost closed his eyes but wouldn’t disapppoint Beelzebub. They seems deseperate, Gabriel sense that. He didn’t know much about what happened when he passed out but it’s like all his eternal questions were repleaced by peace, only peace.  
-Beelzebub…  
Pleasure was a sin, but it couldn’t be a sin where there was love, he was sure of that. The demon had their lipes part and was looking right at the archangel, ashame of was they were doing. In a second, encourgage Gabriel had the first orgasm of his long life, knocked out by this experience his eyes were rolling and his mouth open in a grand « O ». 

The Prince was more appeled by him than ever. He was the grace himself and how a demon was supposed to resist that ? Gabriel was tight around them and they closed their eyes for a moment. That doesn’t stop them from pounding in him with all their energy. Know he was theirs, theirs to play with and theirs to forget about this feeling in sin.

-Do you really meant that ?

They opened their eyes just to see Gabriel smile. That wasn’t good. Hitting a his prostate make him moan and his smile disappear. That was better.   
-Another question… you…  
\- No, it’s, it’s the most important… I feel…

Gabriel couldn’t talk anymore, his breath was rare because or thanks to the roughness of Beelzebub’s delicious assaults. He wasn’t good with words, so he took Beelzebub’s face in his trembling hands. Their face seems so fragile in his big hands but it’s was just an illusion, they were made of steel and Gabriel was used to it. He closed his eyes and both of their forehead were connect. 

Beelzebub suck in their breath at the sight of Gabriel opening up for them. It was like being surrunded by light and sweetness. Usually they hated that because it remind him they couldn’t access to that anymore because of their fall. But it wasn’t true anymore.  
A touch of light climb over their body and make them concentrate on something. It was a memory. It was them, kissing the archangel. They made a grimace because they didn’t know how to react   
I liked that, I though it was just a dream  
It was not safe for him to say that. He could fall.  
I would fall a million time for this. To make you say that you lo…  
The connexion was broke by the Prince lips on the Archangel’s one. It was passionate and a way to stop this embarrasing conversation. Gabriel was not stupid, itw as their way to have a confimation of reprocity. Gabriel locked his arms around their arms at the same time of his legs around their waist. Moan, and groans from the both of them were washed by the kiss who was more deep and sauvage now.  
Beelzebub resumed their movement and made Gabriel come a second time. Scraching on their back were real and insistant. A sly smile was spreading and the Prince of Hell felt his orgasm built up as Gabriel was clenching around them. After a moment, they broke the kiss and grit their teeth as they exerce a grip of steel on the angel’s hips. Gabriel thought that he was right about them before screaming on a final push on his prostate. Then the world exlode to became a grey one.

After that, they had sex multiple times and none of them seems to care. They were filthy and covert with all kind of fluids but that didn’t stopped Gabriel to grab the demon and hold them in his arms to Beelzebub distate. They were to tired to complain tho.   
They were the first to wake up and they didn’t loose time to snape their fingers to clean both of them. The archangel was snorring and that made Beelzebub smile. Damn fuzzy head, all because of this big idiot.   
They let their hand travel the forms of the other and memorize. They don’t know what could happens next.

\- I think the formule is « Good morning to you too sunshine »

They look up to see Gabriel, eyes still closes but with a big stupid smile on his face.   
\- Call me sunshine again and I snap your head of.  
\- Oh too bad, It mean none of that anymore…  
With that Gabriel closed the distance between them and pressed his naked body to Beelzebub’s. The Prince didn’t mind and slide their hand in his pretty hair. They were close to kiss when a vibration stopped them.   
Gabriel sight and snap his phone in existence, source of the noise. His face fall down when he red what was on the screen.

\- Metatron want to meet me.

Beelzeby felt their troat thighten as Gabriel stand up and get dressed. They did the same in silence, and didn’t want to look at the archangel. They snap their fingers and were transported in front of the lift. They don’t want to see those purple eyes sad and fill with remorse. 

\- Beelzebub

The archangel took gently their chin in his fingers to make their eyes meet. Those icy eyes were filled with questions. Gabriel smiled at the reverse of the situation. Cupping their jaw, he bend slightly to scelled their lips. It wasn’t a goodbye kiss for Gabriel, just a promise.  
Beelzebub let their fingers draw the sight of the archangel’s face in a moment of weakness. He end the kiss but didn’t separate their foreheads. 

\- See you in five minutes, in hell I suppose.

Before the other one object, he get back and closed the door of the lift. The heat of the demon’s lips was still on his and he hoped it wasn’t the last time.  
Heaven was still there, cold and sterile. Now he knew why Aziraphale didn’t like this place, he new alot of things now.   
It was strange itw as like everybody wnt on exile, itw as more silent than ever. The others archangels were not here.

\- Your late Gabriel.

Metatron was standing in the middle of heaven, serious as always. Gabriel join him, making big steps.   
Before he could talk, Metatron raised his hand, intiming silence.

\- God is waiting for you, in your office. 

Gabriel was shocked by this news and without thinking about Metatron, he almost run to his office. Stopping at the door of his proper office. Trembling he knocked three time.

\- Come in, my child.

He opens the door and the first thing he saw was Beelzebub looking right at him. They seems nervous and completely unaware of what they were doing here, in front of God. Gabriel took place beside them, incapable to respond their silent questions. Their hands were touching as they were scared.   
God stopped them by talking once again :

\- You see, I watched over you for a little while now, and I have a proposition for you two.

With a snap of God’s fingers, the door of Gabriel’s office closed, annoucing a new area to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the last chapter !!! I'm sorry it took so long ! I hope you will like it and thank you so so much for your comments and kudos ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoy, see you on the next chapter ! And sorry if there is any mistake, english is not my native language and I don't have any Beta.


End file.
